Episode 3729 (3rd May 2004)
Plot Delighted by his brother's misfortune, Zak accompanies Shadrach to meet Ethan at the church, where he’ll be doing his community service. Things look up for Shadrach when he discovers the communion wine. Lead by Ethan to believe that he will have Shadrach digging graves Zak returns home to relay the good news to Lisa. As the happy Dingles joke about Shadrach getting his just desserts the old soak returns, and in a drunken slur tells them that the Lord moves in mysterious ways before collapsing on the sofa. Andy demands to know why Katie’s been avoiding him. When Katie avoids the question and rushes out of the house, Andy hurls a mug across the room. Tearful Katie goes to see Chas who advises her to come clean with Andy. But when Andy later catches her packing her bags, she can’t bring herself to tell the truth and lies that she is going to her mum's, so she can revise for exams. Later in the pub, Katie admits to Chas that she bottled out. Chas warns her that if she doesn’t tell him or leave him a note soon, he will find out on the village grapevine. Zoe apologises to Scott for her harsh remarks the day before and Scott suggests that they take Jean out for the day. Unfortunately, the day trip comes to an abrupt end when they stop at the shop to buy some sweets. They run into Chloe in the shop and seeing Scott and Zoe getting on so well, Chloe makes sure that Zoe knows she spent the night with Scott. Zoe storms out of the shop and when they get back to Home Farm she tells Scott that he should keep away from Chloe. Cast Regular cast *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Carl King - Tom Lister *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast None Locations *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard and Andy & Katie's room *Home Farm - Office and hallway *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar, kitchen and women's toilets *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and King & Sons office *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Café Hope - Café *Windsors - Forecourt *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,928,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes